Problem: Rewrite ${((4^{12})(9^{8}))^{6}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 9^m}$.
${ ((4^{12})(9^{8}))^{6} = (4^{(12)(6)})(9^{(8)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{12})(9^{8}))^{6}} = 4^{72} \times 9^{48}} $